gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Svens Industry Co.
Ship production Sven's industry produced ships very efficiently. The main ships the industry makes are warships. The only war ships that they produced that were known were war frigates and ship of the lines. However, a new ship is coming out. It's very dangerous. Rumor has it that it has metal plating that is 90 millimeters deep and has cannons that fire rounds as big as artillery shells. New land assualt vehical Sven decided there needs to be something that has a considerable defense rate and a great attack rate for. So he made something that is made of metal and wood armor and he gave it wheels so it could move with people turning the the wheels with sticks and make it move and the 99 cm deep wood/metal armor could stand up to a gun shot while the top would have a circular top piece that would hold a cannon.And he called them tanks for there superior guns and armor and speed. Tank Types Panzer 3. A tank with very good fire rate which Sven used to crush the blue star clan camp Destroyer 77T4 . Tank with a to good defense rate which in the undead uprising all of these tanks were destroyed by jolly roger. PathMaker. The path maker is very good at its name and can blow down a fort wall in one shot. Co killer. it was named that because 700,000 of them invaded kingshead and destroyed 5,000,000,000 Co soldiers tho none of the tanks survived its still one of the best tanks made. Eliminator X. one of these tanks is made each month because its super armor and its Super attack can withstand a direct shot from a triple cannon, and only one destroyed a entire garrison and no survivors. Ultimate X. its made for cold blood kill and destruction it wiped out everyone in the garrisons on Ash island. Flame launcher . instead of launching cannon shells it throws fire grenades and flaming torches. Invincible. The invincible class is made for shooting ships in the harbor. Classified XXXXXXX. this tank has never been seen and has never left a survivor. Defender. It's not really an attack type its more built on a 177 mm wood/metal armor it guards troops. Sven is opening trading with all guilds that pay with poker money for mercenaries privateers strategists merchants and Tanks. Clones and paths War path -Sven's more warlike clone , this path almost killed peter coalvane on accident Control path - controls gravity push and pull and killed 2 smoke clan royal generals Death path - this path controls death Life path - this path controls life Strength path - strongest path and could kill a entire regiment of co soldiers on its own Chaos path - this path is the most evil and will stop at nothing to kill Peter V2.0 - evil peter Sven V2.0 - evil and stronger Sven could take out all of the paths together Clone army - the army of Sven V2.0 and Peter V2.0 these are clones of all people in the Caribbean The story of the clones are that Sven and his lab scientists were studying DNA to bring peter back to life in the process of doing that Sven created Sven V2.0 and Peter V2.0 so there were now two Peters upon that the V2.0s took over the lab and cloned an army so Sven created the paths however even tho evil peter died from being killed by the chaos and strength path evil Sven was still left and Sven had already destroyed the death and life path when the chaos War strength and control path got there they were destroyed also so Sven and peter had to defeat Sven V2.0 but how? Clones army Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:Fan Companies